


Submerged

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Submerged

It's amazing to Remus that the Prefect's bathroom is empty whenever he goes there. Even more amazing that no one disturbs him no matter how long he remains buried in the water, his nose just above the surface as he seeks to immerse himself as completely as possible.

At first it was simply a place to escape from everything, even his friends. He could hide and no one could find him, could only assume where he'd gone. It was peace and solitude from everything in his life, even those things he loved most. It was also relief as even his bones that had ached since the night he was bitten seemed soothed after hours of warmth and jets and the pure ability to not be wary.

It had changed, however, after the night Sirius had sent Snape to the Shack. It had become a refuge to hide from his friends, a place to not be required to be forgiving of what others had done, nor forgiven for what he could not help but become.

And then, as Sirius's apologies became more intense and focused, more driven from Remus's refusal to acknowledge them, it changed again. No longer just a refuge from the outside world, it became a place to accept Sirius's more and more outlandish proposals without putting any more of himself at risk.

It became, in short, a place to wank.

The steam gathered around him as he slid, naked, into the bath, carefully avoiding the streams that jetted out at unexpected moments. He'd watched them, learned them, timed them over the months he'd spent in here and knew them as well as he knew the lines of the mermaid that stared at him silently through every bath.

He let the water surround him, comfort him, forced himself to relax - and he laughed at the irony of that expression - before closing his eyes, inhaling the musky scent he'd poured into the water and letting his mind drift.

He knew, because he'd managed to pay three galleons to Astoria Statlerdorf to brew it for him, that the potion that slid silkily on the surface of the water was an aphrodisiac as well as a hallucinogen; the thought drove home as heat hit him in the stomach then slid lower, coiled inside his cock like a snake willing to strike. He was amazed how hard he looked, bobbing slightly in the waves the jets made in the water, how long and thick.

It wasn't nearly as amazing, he decided however, as the fact that, when he wrapped his hand around it and looked up, the steam did an amazingly good impression of turning into Sirius. A very naked Sirius who was slumped against the wall of the bathroom, just across the bath from Remus.

His hair was damp and clinging to his skin due to the heat, his face tinged with perspiration and arousal, if the flash of his eyes was any indication. Remus bit his lower lip and started stroking, shivering at the sensation as it danced through every nerve ending in his body.

Sirius mimicked his motions, wrapping his hand around his cock, rubbing his thumb over the tip before bringing it to his mouth. Remus groaned, deciding that his own imagination deserved to get a few House points for that bit, and continued to watch as Sirius's hand kept moving, slowly and deliberately.

Remus wasn't as patient, his hand moving faster over his cock. Another hit kicked him in the groin and he remembered a bit that Astoria had something of a crush on him and was very likely assuming she was the object of his need for the potion and the sudden smell of bargyle root made sense, since it was about prolonging effects and oh, Christ, he was pretty sure that his cock was hard enough it was still going to be erect come the N.E.W.T.s, which were a good five months away.

Sirius smiled then and Remus groaned low, his other hand moving down to cup his balls, squeezing them lightly. The sac was tight and ached, the pressure of his fingers sending a thrill up his spine. His head swum wildly and he was panting, his vision blurry as Sirius walked forward and sat on the edge of the tub, his legs spread, his cock erect and tempting between them.

Remus fumbled for the edge of the tub and forced himself out of it, water dripping off his body as he sat on the tiled seat. Without taking his eyes off Sirius, he reached for the soap, lathering it up on his hands. He watched Sirius's eyebrow shoot up as he smiled, reaching over for the other basket of soaps and following Remus's lead.

His hands drenched in bubbles, Sirius reached down and wrapped one around his cock, holding it firmly at the base with the other. Remus watched him then slid into the water, letting it pool just above his knees as he walked forward, soapy hands held away from the warm liquid.

Sirius started to stroke, stopped as Remus wrapped his hands around him, sliding them along Sirius's flesh until he moaned. "Fuck, Remus..."

Remus growled and moved his hands away from Sirius's cock for a moment, wrapping them instead under his thighs and guiding him back onto the ledge, laying him across the tile. Sirius grabbed at the air as he balanced precariously, his cock red and thick and moving insistently in the heated air.

Remus ignored the bubbles that decorated his hands and grabbed the bottle of lotion that had scuttled toward him as soon as he held out his hand. He poured a generous amount on his cock, hissing at the cool temperature, then rubbed it against his skin, nearly moaning as he realized he'd just added Vesperskin to the mixture that coated his skin and he was now very like to be hard until Christmas three years down the road.

Sirius's soft noise brought him back to the moment and he moved his fingers from his cock to the red, tight skin of Sirius's arse. He caressed it, massaging the lotion into the puckered flesh before slipping one finger inside, stilling just long enough to absorb the hiss of pleasure that Sirius had emitted.

Another finger joined the first and then another, his free hand wrapped around Sirius's cock, stroking the velvety flesh in time with the rapid thrust of his fingers. Sirius was moaning, unintelligible syllables that melded together in a breathless whisper. Remus slid his fingers free then moved closer, rubbing his cock against Sirius's, his hand around both, before easing it down to press against the tight ring of muscle.

Sirius's hand splashed in the water as Remus pushed against him, his earlier ministrations relaxing Sirius just enough that, when he slid inside, the muscle clamped just tightly enough to hold him, but not so tightly as to impede his thrust.

His hands gripped Sirius's hips and he kept thrusting, staring down into the wide gray eyes that promised pleasure but delivered pain, barely able to control his need long enough for Sirius to wrap his hands around his own cock, stroking it as Remus filled him deeper with every forward thrust.

Remus's shaggy hair fell in his face and clung to his wet skin as he felt his control spinning away from him, the potion swirling in his groin until it reached fever pitch, his orgasm lost in the wild howl of pleasure that echoed from Sirius's lips.

The world swam in colors of orange and purple then coalesced to white as he lifted his head from the tile, shivering in the sheer force of the jet that pounded against his cock. Remus sucked in air and sank back away from the side of the tub, submerging himself completely and staring blank-eyed at the ceiling.

Moments later, he emerged and moved, jelly-legged, to the shower, blasting himself with water cold enough to shake loose the lethargy of his climax and dissipate the lingering aftereffects of the potion.

Dried off, he dressed and gathered his things; carefully stoppering the vial Astoria had given him, wondering exactly how he was going to thank her and how he was going to explain his nightly baths to his friends.


End file.
